


Мне приснилось, что я стал стариком

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если Джон Сноу — не Король Ночи, не Азор Ахай, не обещанный Принц, не был заколот братьями Ночного Дозора, не стал Лордом-Командующим, не штурмовал стену с Мансом, не оставил Игритт в живых, не познакомился с Сэмом, никогда не владел лютоволком?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне приснилось, что я стал стариком

**Author's Note:**

> ООС персонажа, в том числе обусловленное изменением обстоятельств. Название взято из цитаты: «Эгг? Эгг, мне снилось, что я стал стариком» — Пир стервятников, Сэмвелл II. За основу взят книжный канон и сериальное его продолжение как данность.

_Словом, теперь ты понял, Джон, что я знаю, о чем говорю… но зная, не скажу тебе, как следует поступить. Ты должен совершить свой выбор самостоятельно и весь остаток своей жизни прожить, зная это. Как пришлось сделать мне. — Голос его превратился в шепот. — Как пришлось сделать мне…_

_Игра Престолов, Джон VIII._

Джон просыпается разбитым и долго лежит, глядя в серый потолок и восстанавливая дыхание. Ему не столь уж и часто снятся сны — говорят, чем ты старше, тем больше времени Боги милосердно оставляют на явь. Кто знает, сколько еще осталось ему рассветов, и как же жаль тратить драгоценные часы жизни на глупые сны! Каждый раз приходится вспоминать, кто он: сны кажутся настолько живыми, что рядом с ними блекнет его настоящее. 

Сегодня Джону вновь снится молодой пухлощекий парень, новобранец, одетый так чудно, что даже сам Джон не помнит уже эту моду незапамятной давности. Джон может поклясться, что не видел паренька — ни сейчас, ни в молодости; таким на Стене не место, он бы уж запомнил. 

— Я Сэм, — сказал тот во сне и протянул мягкую руку. 

Джон тоже что-то говорил, про смелость, про девушек, про тренировки; а потом проснулся, и в ушах его по-прежнему звенел смех его молодой копии, призрачное ощущение рукопожатия жгло прохладную кожу. Сэм кажется очень важным, вот только Джон никак не может вспомнить, чем именно. Во сне рядом с ним Джон часто видит худенькую, забитую девушку с младенцем на руках. Она напоминает одну из жен Крастера, что просила увезти ее от отца и супруга. Сны оставляют давящее чувство вины: дезертиры потом насиловали всех девушек до тех пор, пока не убили. 

Девушка из сна все время плачет, а Джону нравились раньше другие: веселые, наглые, с характером. Как-то звали ту рыжую дикую девку, которую пришлось казнить в первую же вылазку за Стену? Игритт, кажется — имя было последним, что она произнесла в своей жизни, и еще множество ехидных и необязательных слов. Может, и не стоило ее убивать. Рыжая тоже приходит во снах; она обнажена, и Джону-из-сна хочется обладать ею. «Я твоя, а ты мой», шепчет она, и в следующее мгновение головы у нее нет. Такую не возжелаешь. 

Игритт была первой. После нее стало легче; Джон убил одичалых больше, чем можно упомнить, пока Иные не забрали их всех во время Долгой Зимы. Тогда и в Черном Замке умерли почти все, кроме Джона и горстки выживших. Иногда Джон думает: что, если все это было ошибкой, что, если с одичалыми надо было заключить союз? Может быть, удалось бы остановить армию мертвецов раньше, чем прилетели драконы и пожгли их беспощадным огнем. Может быть, удалось бы сохранить множество жизней. Как их звали, его друзей, бившихся и умиравших рядом? Джон не помнит, зато лицо толстяка Сэма, никогда не существовавшего, стоит перед его глазами, зато имя Игритт он зачем-то пронес через все эти годы. 

Рассветное солнце золотит серые стены; у Джейме Ланнистера были такие волосы, вспоминает Джон, и как же он был красив, как рыцарь из девичьих грез. О, эти люди из далекого прошлого: Джон и хотел бы не помнить, но не может. Поговаривали много-много лет назад, что Джейме сошлют на Стену, что ему удастся вымолить жизнь у драконьей королевы. Пустые слухи, не более того — от прекрасного принца не осталось даже костей. Всего лишь раз после встречи с Ланнистером Джон видел столь же прекрасное лицо — у привезенного на Стену рекрута, что был шлюхой в староместском борделе. Имя его было под стать внешности – Атлас; южный цветок умер в первую же ночь, заколотый собственными братьями. Если Джону случается выпить слишком много эля, он видит во сне этого Атласа, и они занимаются вещами, о которых даже думать стыдно. Иногда Атлас превращается в Джейме. Иногда у него нет лица, и Джон просыпается в холодном поту. 

Часто Джону снится все тот же странный сон — он лежит на снегу, и вокруг много красного. Он видит себя сверху, обоняет аромат смерти, одновременно умирающий человек и белый гигантский волк с красными глазами. Странные сны приходят под утро и плохо запоминаются, оставляя горький привкус старой обиды. Когда-то, в те далекие времена, когда у Джона была гладкая кожа и руки еще не дрожали, они с отцом и братьями нашли пятерых живых лютоволчат. Для Джона волка не нашлось, как не нашлось фамилии. Порой ему чудится, что кто-то скулит в углу, там, где сгущаются рассветные тени. Впрочем, его родным лютоволки не помогли: никого не осталось, все до одного умерли, а Джон все еще жив. Всю свою жизнь он провел один — но в последние годы живет еще и наедине со своим навязчивым прошлым, а это испытание куда более жестокое, чем простое одиночество. 

Джону четырнадцать, и его сажают в дальний угол пиршественного зала. Он чувствует себя несчастным, как никогда. В конце концов, он покидает ненавистное ему веселье, чтоб подышать свежим воздухом. Тирион Ланнистер, брат королевы, сидит во дворе и прихлебывает из фляжки. Джон чувствует, как тот провожает его взглядом. Они не заговаривают друг с другом — да и с чего бы?.. Карлик давно сгинул на чужбине, перед этим, кажется, поубивав половину своей семьи. Очень редко Джону снится, как он разговаривает с Тирионом — болтает запросто, без церемоний. После таких снов ему еще несколько мгновений не так одиноко, как обычно. 

Джону пятнадцать, когда умирает его отец, а брат объявляет себя Королем Севера. Сердце Джона рвется прочь из Черного Замка, он чувствует, что его место — рядом с Роббом, слишком горячим, слишком безрассудно-смелым, слишком одиноким сейчас. Мейстер Эймон, отговоривший его от побега, был столь же стар, как сам Джон сейчас. «Ты должен совершить свой выбор», говорит мейстер, на его лице слезы. Иногда Джон думает, что сделал неверный выбор, и повторял его снова и снова, пока не стало слишком поздно. Джону снится, как он скачет прочь от Стены, все дальше и дальше, пока лес не поглощает его. 

Джону семнадцать, и все его братья мертвы. Он — наследник Винтерфелла, и очередной законный король Вестероса предлагает ему все, о чем он когда-либо мечтал. Джон говорит «нет». Тогда король предлагает привезти ему Арью, которая все еще жива. Джон не смеет надеяться; маленькая Арья, висящая у него на шее, берущая свой первый меч из его рук, дороже, чем сотня замков. Но даже ради нее он не покидает свой пост — только ждет. Законный король Вестероса успевает сообщить, что Арья и Теон Грейджой добрались до его лагеря, а потом долгое время воронов нет. Потом до Замка добирается смрадный дым горящих трупов: Болтон убивает всех, до последнего человека. Джон не может дышать воздухом, напоенным запахом обгорелых костей Арьи и Теона, его рвет день и ночь. Арья ему совсем не снится. 

Джону восемнадцать, когда Санса, исчезнувшая из Королевской Гавани, чтоб объявиться в Орлином Гнезде, пропадает и оттуда. Письмо от Петира Бейлиша требует выдать местонахождение Сансы, последней из законнорожденных Старков. Джон хранит это письмо до сих пор, и иногда перечитывает — оно служит подтверждением того, что Санса может быть жива. Где-нибудь, как-нибудь. Кажется, Бейлиш был уверен, что она собиралась отыскать нелюбимого брата; кажется, идти ей было некуда. Но никто не стучится в двери Черного Замка. Во сне Санса обычно одета каждый раз в новое платье. Кажется, что Санса-из-сна делает это специально, чтоб его смутить. Ее рыжие волосы пылают, как огонь, и слепят глаза.

Джону девятнадцать, и до него доходят слухи, что его братья живы. В землях Амбера объявляется юноша, называющий себя Риконом Старком. Говорят, что лорды Севера признали его и готовят альянс против Болтонов. Рикон утверждает, что жив, наверное, и Бран. Кто-то рассказывает, что Брана видели за Стеной, и пойманные одичалые болтают о колдуне-оборотне из южных лорденышей… Джон так рад; он думает, что однажды увидит обоих братьев, и ощущает странное облегчение при мысли, что Грейджой, воспитанник его отца, товарищ детских игр, оказался не столь уж плох. Радость его длится, пока ворон не приносит весть о падении Последнего Очага под властью ледяных мертвецов. Порой Джону чудится, что чардрево говорит с ним голосом Брана. Младшие братья снятся Джону с вороньими крыльями. Найди нас, говорят они и рассыпаются ледяными осколками.

Джону двадцать, Семь королевств замерзают, надежды почти нет, когда с Юга появляется Дейнерис Бурерожденная. Говорят, что она ищет мальчика, рожденного от ее покойного брата и Лианны Старк, мальчика, появившегося на свет на ложе, усыпанном синими розами, своего племянника и будущего мужа, одного из трех голов дракона из древней легенды. Джон помнит, что детей у тетки не было, и иногда, особенно одинокими вечерами, ему приходят в голову диковатые идеи. Иногда он зажигает свечу и проводит сквозь пламя пальцами, не чувствуя жара. Что, если она попадет сюда, в Черный Замок, что, если… но она летит окольным путем, прямо за Стену, и жжет Иных, пока не остается ни драконов, ни самой Дейнерис. Драконы тоже снятся Джону, они покоряются его воле, ветер свистит в ушах, сердце замирает от радости полета. 

Джону двадцать один, он служит Дозору, помогает восстанавливать Черный Замок, читает вести от воронов. Наступает новая смута, и очередной правитель садится на Железный трон, чтоб быть свергнутым через несколько лет. Иногда Джон думает — что-то пошло не так; он не знает, когда и где, но чувствует себя будто бы не на своем месте. После смерти мейстера Эймона он сидит над старыми книгами по ночам, ищет ответы. Ему снятся люди, которых он никогда не знал, волк, которого у него никогда не было, братья и сестры, которые все еще живы. 

Джону тридцать. 

Джону пятьдесят девять. 

Джону семьдесят. 

Джону столько лет, что он теряет им счет. Каждый день похож на предыдущий, и ему нет дела до того, кто жив, а кто умрет из тех, кого он знает сегодня. Ничего не меняется. Никто не приходит. Никто не приходит и не придет. Ничего не остается, кроме снов. 

Сэм хлопает его по плечу, Игритт целует, Арья кидается на шею, Грейджой улыбается наглой улыбкой, Робб сажает по левую руку от себя на свадьбе, шкуры и меха Одичалых смешиваются с черными одеждами дозорных, горят розовые плащи и ломается лед, Атлас подставляет плечо. Холодный клинок вонзается под сердце, вкус крови на клыках дурманит мысли, дракон под ним взвивается ввысь…

Сны всегда разные. Сны всегда одинаковые. Джон просыпается в своей постели и в первые мгновения не знает, — не приснилось ли ему, что он стал стариком.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для Фандомной Битвы-2015 (команда ASOIAF)  
> Беты: resident trickster, wakeupinlondon


End file.
